The DeathSworn
by FallenWarrior666
Summary: Aerven Dawnsworn, a night elf... Was a night elf, well he would be still if death wasn't too soon for him. "This is your fate, to help and fight for all those who you chose to kill and kill the ones who chose to care for".
His soul-less eyes blankly stared out across the frozen wastelands which was now dyed in blood. He let out a sigh as he attacked with his rune blade "he's a monster! Slay him!" A warrior shouted as he charged towards him

"you're a soulless monster now Aerven" a memory of an old companion echoed in Aerven's head. Aerven slightly smirked as with a single spell the night elf warriors severed in front of him, their body parts scattering out and their souls owned by the young death knight "good..." A cold whisper echoed in Aerven Dawnsworn's head and he knew who was it "the threats are now clear your majesty" he said and an eerie laughter haunted the cold and lonely atmosphere of northrend. "You remind me of myself, young one" the voice said

"I'm honored Lich King..." Aerven said

"now, death knight, return to my citadel. I have a task for you" the voice slowly faded after this command.

"I'm not so certain about the future, I'm afraid if I ever can be a capable warrior"

"I trust you, and many other does... So? Can Elune let all these trusts go down?"

both of them laughed as Alnyell mbraced Aerven.

Aerven sighed as he thought about his past. Such an ambitious and capable warrior he was, he had friends and a wonderful love. "Everything was perfect... If... If I..." Aerven saddened by the thoughts, he looked at his blood-stained runeblade and tried to forget about his night elven life by concentrating on his evil nature, he was now.

"no, I'm chosen by the Lord of the Death, and it was for the best than those petty elves" he mumbled, trying to convince himself but his heart knew that how devastating he was now currently.

Aerven began to cast a teleportation spell, and in a few moments he was outside the gates of Lich King's citadel. All the soulless could relate themselves so well to the frozen citadel, as Aerven was relating himself now. Aerven entered the frozen citadel and he began to walk to the throne room, his footsteps were echoing in the dead silent halls. Any mortal wouldn't hear but a dead raiser couldn't miss those helpless cries of the souls that can turn anyone mad. "So much pain..." A part of Aerven thought at the helpless cries but suddenly he deviated his mind away from feeling bad for these souls.

He remembered that he and Alnyell used visit the night elven graveyard and prayed for those fallen in war. He used to think all the souls found peace after death, well if they were good in life. But in wars with the dead, which was an everyday event on Azeroth, there would be no peace for the fallen.

Aerven arrives at the throne room, the Lich King stands as if a terrifying statue. As he hears Aerven's footsteps he turns his head and looks at the death knight. "You summoned me, master" Aerven said bowing before the Lich King

"yes..." The Lich King's words were interrupted as another death knight entered the dark throne room. Aerven saw it was an acquaintance he found recently after he became a part of the dead. A blood elf death knight with white hair and white eyes, lacking a serious pride and manner his race would reflect. "Whatcha require, my Lord?" He said walking and standing beside Aerven

"Taaris Nightstrider, and Aerven Dawnsworn, I require you two to annihilate any life at Frost Soul camp here at Northrend" the Lich King stated

"if I may, isn't that camp already captured by us?" Aerven asked

"if I could say like you but no, it was but until some night elves came and killed my soldiers, taking that camp... Go purge these elves and strike fear of death in these foolhardy creatures" The Lich King commanded, his voice filled with hate and as he could already see those "creatures" bleeding to death.

"understood" Aerven replied and Taaris only nodded. Both loyal soldiers of the Lich King walked out from the throne room.

"it's ridiculous, especially for a rogue, look Aerven I'm not into frontal assault so please don't expect these from me" Taaris said in an annoyed voice, Aerven was quite surprised at the sudden outburst from Taaris

"alright then don't, suit your job's strategy" Aerven said, annoyed.

The two Warriors were making their way to the other knights who were also reported of Frost Soul camp.

"Cold much eh? Well looks like you suit in death than life, I bet you were like this in life too" Taaris said that seemed to offend Aerven greatly, his silver eyes glowed in anger "and who are you to say these? You have no idea about my life, because it was MY LIFE, you're in no position to make comments on this!" Aerven said in anger and Taaris smiled "okay! Okay! I was just pulling your leg buddy!" Taaris quickly replied.

The little joke of Taaris bought down a silence upon the warriors. However, the acquaintances arrived outside the citadel and saw a group of death knights awaiting their strategy...and a woman wearing the armor of death knight was talking about a strategy she created to the death knights.

The woman set aside a few strands of her pale blonde hair and looked at Aerven and Taaris.

"Certainly you two were told about the attacks at last of us all, weren't you?" She said to them...


End file.
